


Crowfeathers Chance

by Dogetier



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon Disabled Character, Cheating, F/M, Gen, Jayfeather gets to be a warrior, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogetier/pseuds/Dogetier
Summary: A Warriorcats AU where Leafpool was discovered early on to have been pregnant and went out to admit to the clans that she had carried Crowfeathers kits. The Three are Raised in Windclan instead of Thunderclan when it is come to the decision that this is the only reasonable thing to do with their mother being a medicinecat. Crowfeather gets to grow and raise his children alongside Breezepelt. How will their destiny's be changed with this change in their paths direction?
Relationships: Crowfeather/Feathertail (Warriors), Crowfeather/Leafpool (Warriors), Crowfeather/Nightcloud (Warriors)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologue: A Fathers Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Im unsure exactly how much attention this will be given. I have always been enchanted by the concept of how similar Jay and Crow are and I thought it would be nice to mostly focus on him getting to be a supportive father to his son(s) Drama will ensue, Breezepelt will be there and still nasty but for slightly different reasons.
> 
> Basically, depending on what kind of feedback interest this gets I might continue. At the very least you can expect one more chapter out of it.

The lithe shape of a pale brown tabby tom brushed through the moors open meadowgrass. He crested upon one final sloping hill and stopped. He leaned down and set a golden ball of fluff safely in the grass between his paws. The small tom named Lionkit, had wriggled angrily for the first half of their journey and had only just settled into sleep. 

It had been a long walk through unfamiliar territory, a long night for the whole patrol, and Onestar had the feeling the other four would need some time to catch up. He sat in the misty darkness of newleaf, thinking solemnly of all that had come to be, until one of the other cats padded up to him. A lean, gray, shecat with worn pale blue eyes came to set down another kit, a black shecat named Hollykit. The small bundles grassy green eyes blinked sleepily before shecurled up beside her brother.

“He’s coming” Ashfoot mewed carefully. It had occurred to her early on that Onestar was annoyed with the entire situation. This mission was an embarrassing walk of shame as much as it was a rightful journey to collect the kits from Thunderclan.

Moments later another set of paws drew close and a smoky, dark gray, almost black tom emerged from the tall grass. In his own jaws, a thin scrap of gray tabby fluff swayed awkwardly side to side while Crowfeather stepped into the Moor’s breeze. The tiny kit mewed in an agitated way though he had fallen asleep early, before they had ever crossed the border. The tom carrying him looked startled, his ears flattening back with concern for the small scrap. 

“He will be fine.” Ashfoot assured her son with a reserved glance. The old Windclan deputy spoke with soft concern that outweighed the haughty disposition she had taken when the trio left to collect Crowfeathers kits from Thunderclans camp. Crowfeather understood why she had decided to remain that way in the face of their clanmates. It was important that she and Onestar kept a unified face in front of the clan and he was thankful they had been softer with him since they had left on their mission over the border, still, he could not help but flick his tail irritably as the deputy went on. “They are used to the cover of the forest but all children are like this in Windclan when they first leave the nursery as well. He is no different and they will all learn.” 

This comforted Crowfeather somewhat, for he could not help but glance back towards the forest and wonder if they would still be better suited back within the Thunderclan nursery with their mother. A rough mew brought Crowfeather out of these thoughts and dragged him away from the mindful fog that was beginning to blind him.

“Enough rest.” Onestar huffed as he began to lean forward and collect the golden kit back in his jaws, then mutter between a mouthful of fur “The clan is expecting us, you two can talk after this lot are settled into the nursery. He glanced from Crowfeather to Ashfoot, who was picking the shecat back up. Without another word Onestar turned on his heel and begun padding down the slope with haste, eager to be back in their own camp. His tail flicked as a command for the other two to follow.

“Are you coming?” Ashfoot asked, noticing that while she had began to pick Hollykit back up, Crowfeather had instead sat back on his haunches and decided to look over the small striped pelt at his paws.

“In a moment.” Answered Crowfeather thoughtfully “Go on and tell Onestar ill be behind you.” he spoke on with a gruff mew. Ashfoot gave her son a skeptical glance but decided better of herself than to interrupt the young warrior’s thoughts. He had always been a cat stuck in his own mind and Ashfoot had learned when her son was young that sometimes he needed those moments to think. 

“If you say so.” She shrugged and turned, picking up the kit and her pace to sprint and catch up with Onestar who was just reaching the shallow dip that entered into Windclans camp.

Crowfeather sighed, his tail swished back and forth, irritated and angry at himself more than anything. He clawed the ground and continued to lash his tail before noticing the kit had begun to stir. Calming himself the tom instead curled his tail around the bundle of cold fur at his paws, trying to soothe Jaykit back to sleep.

“Jaykit.” He murmured, smoothing the ruffled tabby pelt down with a calm stroke of his tail. It twitched in his sleep, curling closer to snuggle up between a crook in Crowfeathers tail and one of his paws. _He looks a lot like I do._ Crowfeather decided. Jaykit same large tapered ears and thin body that only a Windclan cat would have, even beneath the kitten fluff his jaw was strong but lean. The dark gray warrior managed a private smile. He didn’t imagine many more would come to him in the following days, not as Nightcloud, heavy with her own litter would find herself surrounded by another shecats kits, let alone that of his and the Thunderclan medicinecat. 

“My kits. My son.” He sighed again. Wondering what could be done to save them from his new clanmates scorn. _It cannot be avoided of course._ Crowfeather had expected struggle before the discovery of Jaykit and his littermates but this would be completely different. _To think about how they have treated me? Will it be even worse for them?_ Harsher looks had already met Crowfeather. The full moon gathering after their birth, When among the entirety of all four clans, Leafpool had announced her treachery to the warrior code, to the very stars. That she had taken a cat as her mate and bore him a litter. _I knew the moment she spoke of course, they had to be mine._ Crowfeather recalled the horror of it all, the hard swell in his throat like he was choking on a tough piece of freshkill. The burning in his face as clanmates who had already expected this of him begun to turn and realize who the father was.

Leafpool had not planned to take him down with her, for all the pain the beautiful Thunderclan medicinecat had suffered she would have been content to bear the burden. To bare his kits without denouncing him as well. _Perhaps it would have been better._ He thought. _If I had let the clans think that she at least chose some Thunderclan tom._ Bitterness swelled in him at the thought.

Crowfeather had little right to be jealous at this point. He had taken another mate in the short, desperate time they were apart. He needed the company and even more so, he needed a binding alliance with Windclan to show them he was a loyal warrior and that nothing could make those loyalties bend or stray again. _Maybe not better.. But certainly easier._ He considered. Nightcloud would soon be a mother. Perhaps the gift of more warriors would be enough, in time, to soothe the qualms of their righteously angry clanmates.

Jaykit was blind. That news had sent Crowfeathers brain rattling in the little time he had with Leafpool before Onestar called him out of her den. She had told him that much, to prepare for the inevitable.  
In the back of his mind, that had worried Crowfeather most during their long trek back to Windclan but he couldn’t even begin to think about it at first. What kind of use would a blinded cat have to his clan? He knew Thunderclan had another blind cat, Longtail. He also knew that the warrior had retired young due to his loss of vision. The idea that his young, half Thunderclan, son would be capable of little more than laying about camp, fattening himself while all the other warriors went on hunting for him, didn’t bode while for either tom. But, Leafpool had not spoken of his disability with any severity, only that it was something the young cat was and that “accommodations” would have to be made. Whatever that meant, Crowfeather couldn’t imagine.  
It stung the warrior’s pride some to imagine a situation where he might burden his clan further with this, but Crowfeather shook his head and that thought away with haste. He would not disrespect Leafpool's son and would do whatever he could to make sure him and his siblings had a good future in Windclan. They had to if they were to be taken away like this.

“You’re Leafpool's kit. And I can expect that whatever you might have gotten from me, her blood will prove your strength.” With that thought, he turned away any misgivings and looked fondly at the young cat.  
Two pale blue eyes blinked open slowly. The kit’s blind gaze was content for a moment as he sensed someone close to him. Leafpool perhaps, his mother found little time to nest with them as the clan always made sure to keep her busy. It took only a moment for the little cat to remember he was not with Leafpool, and perhaps would never see her again. The thought upset him.

Crowfeather frowned as Jaykit did and the tabby tom rolled over to show his disinterest in the cat who had carried him so far away from the warmth of the Thunderclan nursery. Jaykit was two moons. Old enough to be away from the milk and fur at his mother’s belly but not yet old enough to think kindly about being so distant from it. He clambered over Crowfeathers tail, moving uncomfortably into the open wind and inhaling deep from the strange world around him.

“Are we there?” A spiteful little mew carried back on the breeze to Crowfeather, who nodded but then thought better of himself and strode forward a couple of paces to sit beside Jaykit who, unknowingly looked down on the Windclan camp.

“Nearly,” Crowfeather said stiffly. He kneaded his paws against the ground awkwardly, letting a silence drop between them. _What does a cat say to another at a time like this? Mousebrained._ He thought. _You’re being mousebrained. This is the first time you have ever talked to him what do you have to say?_

Jaykit seemed unbothered by his estranged father’s silence. Crowfeather found the kits indifference unnerving but respectful in a peculiar way. He recognized the silent thought Jaykit was considering even at his young age. It was a familiar sort of quiet. _How strange that he is already similar to me in this way as well._

“And what am I going to do here?” Jaykit spat scornfully. The question jolted Crowfeather from his own thoughts and he turned again to look down at Jaykit, finding those blue eyes looking back up at his own. Though his voice had been cold a familiar pang of hurt and loss weighed on Jaykits young face. One that Crowfeather could understand.

“Whatever you want.” He said suddenly, unsure what else to say. “This is your new home.” Jaykit looked blindly back in the direction he was before, his whiskers buffering the wind. They were silent for another moment while Crowfeather thought how he could improve his answer. He thought up another question for Jaykit instead. “What would you like to do?” It seemed to startle Jaykit in turn, but the tom thought about it for a moment. Crowfeather expected that Jaykit was trying to think of a polite way to say he wanted to go back to Thunderclan, and to Leafpool. _If he really is anything like me he might find a polite request too challenging_ But when Jaykit finally settled on something he nodded a little to himself, as though to reassure its finality before shrugging simply. 

“I want to be a warrior.” He said finally. It was a far line of thinking away from what Crowfeather expected. If anything else other than going back to Thunderclan he would have thought Jaykit might ask that they could get out of the cold, or maybe for Crowfeather to leave him alone. It caught him off guard so much that his whiskers twitched in amusement before he really thought. It took the dark warrior a moment to gather himself and think of a reply. When he finally did, Crowfeather risked a smile, forgetting that Jaykit could not see his kind attempt. 

“Then you will be a warrior.” He promised Jaykit. Suddenly an unfamiliar pride gripped him at the thought of his half clan son. He wanted to say something meaningful to this kit to assure him the life ahead of them would be a good one, and that his clan would be a welcoming home. And so, with the intoxicating pride and pleasant stubbornness filling his heart, Crowfeather vowed. “And you will be one of the greatest warriors Windclan has ever seen.”


	2. Suspicion in the nursery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaykit is slowly adjusting to life in Windclan, but very keen for his fathers attention. When Crowfeather starts disappearing from camp at night he begins to suspect his father is avoiding him. But could it be something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im still playing around with my writing style for this. At first I was trying to make it similar to the canon writing style but it felt stiff trying to get myself to conform that way. I jumped around a lot in this chapter. Hopefully it doesn't show too much!

Newleaf had been kind to Windclan and the snow had completely vanished up in the moorlands. 

The first few nights in Windclan were tense. though it had been expected that Jaykit and his siblings would be coming to live with their father as soon as they could leave Leafpools side, Jaykit thought the clan seemed upset about it, and he was unsatisfied with his new clan. Crowfeather had gained his admiration and trust quickly. He was a confident stonefaced warrior but made an effort to answer all of Jaykit's many questions about the clan, his father, and his new clanmates. He had learned early on that Crowfeather was uncomfortable answering any questions about Leafpool. There was reassuring warmth in his voice when the dark warrior talked about his mother but there was sadness too. So Jaykit tried his best to show restraint whenever he missed his mother. He was most curious about battles and fighting, and to hear the story of Crowfeather’s great journey to find their home. _How nice is it that I have such an important and brave warrior for a father?_ Jaykit often thought. He sometimes felt like there were large pieces missing, things that Crowfeather was intentionally leaving out but he never declined Jaykits request to hear the story and because he was interested in figuring out those missing bits, he asked for it often. 

For the first quarter moon he was with Windclan, Jaykit insisted that he stay with Crowfeather and always slept by his side. At first, Crowfeather would sleep together with the three kits and his expecting mate, Nightcloud in the nursery. After some time he returned to the warrior's den when he felt the three of them were comfortable enough to stay alone with the expecting queen. Nightcloud seemed nearly as upset as Jaykit was when Crowfeather had left them and she had become more lonely when Whitetail, Windclans only other queen had begun resuming some of her old warrior duties. His surrogate mother begun to relax and find comfort with Lionkit and Hollykit when the pair finally settled in, allowing themselves to be soothed by the rise and fall of her side, this did little for Jaykit. Nightcloud had been nice enough, but there was a bitterness in her voice, especially when she spoke to the two young toms in Leafpools litter. She was fairly fond of Hollykit, who Whitetail had commented on the first day they all slept together saying. "She looks as if she were you and Crowfeathers."

Instead of falling asleep in the nursery, Jaykit would wait patiently at the edge of his nest for the sound of his father's pawsteps. When it sounded like he and the other warriors had all settled in for the night, Jaykit would silently creep through the darkness and steal his way into the warriors' den. In the morning Crowfeather would pluck him up and return Jaykit to the nursery. It was a fun game of sorts, one that filled Jaykit with love for his father and made him feel secure in his new home.

On the nights Crowfeather had patrol or stood guard at the entrance to the camp, Jaykit would toss and turn or wait until dawn when he could touch noses with his father and rush away to bed while his pelt was warmed, sleeping the afternoon away. Nightcloud didn’t bother him but he missed out on playing with Hollykit and Lionkit those days.

Weaselfur, a ginger tabby warrior, had scolded him once when he had tripped over Jaykit on his way to catch the dawn patrol and never failed to remind him when Crowfeather wasn’t looking that he needed to leave the warriors den alone and listen to Nightcloud because “She's your mother now.” The remark hurt but he had not told Crowfeather about that interaction. It did please him to think that his father would defend Jaykit if he had. Hedidn’t _need_ anyone to defend him but it was nice to have one cat in Windclan he could count on.

Lately, Crowfeather had been out of camp more than usual. Often for long periods of time past sunset which worried Jaykit and troubled his sleep. He sat awake for a long time in the nursery, kneading his paws until the ground bellow them was dipped and smooth. Weaselfur had taken notice of this too, and Jaykit heard him praise Crowfeather once when he had returned one morning with a fat hare in his mouth. “That was a good idea.” He had nodded at the hare. “Jaykit slept sound in the nursery all night.” 

But he hadn’t. Jaykit had in fact stayed up all afternoon refusing to sleep, concerned that Crowfeather would keep avoiding him if he did not heed Weaselfur's concerns and he could only fall asleep in the Nursery if he was too tired to stand by moonhigh.

So he had started sleeping in the nursery with Nightcloud and his littermates. The black queen had warmed to him some since then but he still was not as comfortable as he had been in the warrior's den. Jaykit still lay awake some nights, feeling the ache of longing to return to Crowfeathers nest. After three consecutive nights of staying up late, Jaykit realized that his father was still leaving the camp at night. He lay at the edge of his den, ears perked in the darkness and about an hour before dawn, in came Crowfeather, treading as softly as he could. Almost as if he was trying not to be heard.

Curiosity tugged at Jaykit, and so he continued to do this night after night. Sleeping in late and staying up until he heard Crowfeathers familiar pawsteps silently stalk back into the Windclan camp. Sometimes his trail would veer off to the freshkill pile, drop a piece of prey and then to the warriors den. Other nights he would make a direct bee-line for his nest without bringing back anything. Each time curiosity and suspicion piqued Jaykits interest further. When it had been a quarter moon since Jaykit had last slept in the warriors den, and no one had commented on it any longer he came to the conclusion that Crowfeather was probably not trying to avoid him and up to something else. But what?

During the day when Crowfeather was busy with his warrior duties, Jaykit and his siblings would make themselves busy preparing for the day they would become Windclan apprentices. Lionkit was especially keen to play out games and make up stories about their own little battles. If Jaykit was not sleeping in the afternoon by Sunhigh each day, Nightcloud would shoo them away from the nursery and send her foster kits to play outside. He was starting to enjoy the games.

It was the first morning Jaykit had slept soundly in the nursery and woke up with his littermates in a long time. Nightcloud had brought her foster litter a nice plump little mouse to share. No sooner than when Jaykit had taken his last bite, the rich juices running down his mouth did Lionkit and Hollykit start wrestling around in the dirt, kicking up a cloud of dust that made Nightcloud cough. The windclan nursery was a shallow den, dug in the soft earth under long dried bed of moss. The grass that surrounded it was taller than most of Windclans territory and had been worn through with trails, flattened to the earth in spots where cats lay in the warming newleaf sun. With a wide expanse just outside their den, Nightcloud nudged Lionkit with her nose and shooed the three kits away with her tail.

"Go play outside, you're dusting the place up again." Nightcloud scolded, flicking her tail at Jaykit's shoulder. _As if it's **my** fault. Im still eating._ Before Jaykit could say anything, Lionkit kicked back in the dirt and spun around, his playful stomping emphasized to get his blind brothers attention. "I sense a Thunderclan tresspassor!" He hissed. "Is that mangy warrior on our territory again Hollybreeze?" Hollykit squealed her excitement and puffed up at her play name. 

"I think he is." She growled. "I can see him! Watch out Lionstar!" Knowing that Jaykit would be fast on his heels and soon catch up, Lionkit tore out of the nursery, missing a final scathing look from Nightcloud as he ran.

Jaykit bounded out after him, chasing down Lionkit’s golden tabby pelt. He paused for the briefest of moments and stepped over a thin strip of grassroot that lay curled and exposed in the sun. The tricky spot had tripped him up one too many times and he was determined that there would be no more of it. “Come back here you you mangy foxpelt!” Jaykit wailed with his head turned upright. He pulled his back legs forward and prepared to kick off with a mighty lunge. The gray tabby toms haunches tensed and he kicked off with what he considered a perfect pounce. Only to find his face pushed down into the hardened soil, a tendril of grass sticking between two teeth as Hollykit’s hefty paws trodded over her Jaykits back. 

Hollykit kept running, and jumped over Jaykit in a mad pursuit to get to their littermate first. Jaykit sputtered angrily and hissed. _What a dirty trick!_ His claws gripped into the dirt and ripped up tendrils of grass before tearing his body free from the ground. Jaykit stiffened his tail and focused hard. He could feel Lionkit and Hollykit tumbling in the grass a few foxlengths ahead of him, judging from the exhaustion of their tussle the two were very much focused on eachother. Jaykit saw his opportunity. 

With his most fearsome battlecry, Jaykit tore on after them and flung himself high in the air. He came down square on Lionkit’s back just as he had managed to pin their sister to the ground. Jaykit dug his tiny teeth into the golden tom’s thick mane of fur and batted at him fiercely, sending all three tumbling down the sloping edge of camp. Their playful mews echoed around the clearing.

“Ow Ow Ow!” Hollykit squealed. “Okay, okay! You’ve got me!” Jaykit had bitten into her hind leg and was refusing to let go, his tiny claws gripping into the shecats pelt. Lionkits scent had faded from their scramble and Jaykit was just making note of it when he felt a pair of teeth hold onto his scruff and tug him back, away from the flailing Hollykit. He struggled mercilessly for a moment before realizing that Lionkit had dropped him and the scent of his siblings had faded off and away again. 

Jaykit stiffened, had he gone to far? He could sense movement in the grass a ways away, two pairs of paws. Hollykit, who had shorter legs was letting her belly drag too close to the ground, her long fur was causing last seasons grass sprigs to leave a crisp crunching trail as she stepped. He grinned, realizing their game was still on.

“You’re stronger than I remember, Jaystrike.” Came Lionkit’s playful mew off to his right. The tom was moving, circling in time with Hollykit’s own stride. 

Jaykit lashed his tail and lowered his body to the ground in preparation for the next attack. His pelt bristled, claws unsheathed in a threatening display to warn away the others but before they could continue the battle, Hollykit’s excited squeal broke the momentum of their game and all three kits begun scrambling away to greet the returning dawn patrol.

“Crowfeathers back!” She panted, Lionkit was already ahead of them, bounding to greet their father with unreserved glee. The dark warrior stopped at the edge of camp and braced himself, letting Whitetail and Weaselfur walk ahead to drop their catch on the freshkill pile while Crowfeathers own plump rabbit fell to the ground at his paws. Hollykit reached him first and tumbled into the warriors chest, throwing him off balance. Crowfeather braced himself for the next blow and batted Lionkit down before the fluffy tom could knock him off his paws.

“Hey now!” He chided, putting a paw on Hollykit’s back to hold her down. Jaykit had just managed to catch up when he heard Lionkit be pushed back down to the ground again. “You three are becoming a pawful.” Crowfeather struggled through an amused purr as Lionkit attempted to wriggle himself free of the warriors hold, preparing another attack. Jaykit sat back a way in the grass, waiting for his fathers attention. He had learned in the last few weeks while waiting in the nursery that he should be more patient and less desperate for Crowfeathers time. The others would tire themselves out soon.

“Becoming a pawful?” Came a stern voice calling from the mouth of the nursery. Jaykit heard Nightcloud heave herself up and come padding out to greet her mate. “They have been trodding around all morning making a mess of my nest.” She scolded, sitting down and batting Jaykit lightly with a careful outstretched paw. “The Nursery isn’t big enough for so many kits.” Jaykit sighed. Not this again. He thought she had a point, but couldn’t help but be irritated at Nightclouds dismissal of him and his siblings. It often felt like she meant well. They had slept in her nest for the last moon and Hollykit had taken a great fondness to the Windclan queen. She was after all, essentially the closest thing they had to a real mother but Jaykit resented how she didnt speak to them with consistency. She didn’t have the same warmth or fondness in her voice that Leafpool had when they were her kits.

“They will be out of the nursery soon.” Crowfeather said simply, his attentions seemed focused elsewhere and Jaykit realized why a moment later when the warrior let out a sharp hiss. “Thats enough!” The thud of Lionkit’s body hit dully on the ground as Crowfeather batted him off again. Crowfeather sighed and Jayfkit felt the warrior shifting his weight as he reached over to give his brother a reassuring couple of licks between the ears. “Sorry, Lionkit. Why don't you take this rabbit to Barkface and Kestrelpaw?” Lionkit puffed out his chest and nodded eagerly, sinking his teeth into the scruff of the rabbit he began to drag it off towards the medicinecat's den. He was full of energy and ready to put it to some good use.

“When is Onestar going to apprentice Whitetails other two kits?” Nightcloud added as soon as Lionkit had made it a few foxlengths in the right direction. Crowfeather had begun busying himself by grooming his ruffled fur back down flat. 

“I don't know.” He said, disinterested but hen thoughtful. “It will be another moon before they’re ready. Kestrelpaw was sort of a special case."

“And why does he get to be such a special case?” Hollykit seemed to echo Nightclouds thoughts. Jaykit could hear her let out a satisfied purr at the question. “I still don’t get why he gets to start his training at five moons when Harepaw and Heatherpaw have to stay in our nest!” 

“Kestrelpaw’s a medicinecat apprentice featherbrain. He isn’t going to be out in the territory hunting and fighting!” Jaykit thought that much was obvious but then he added. “Crowfeather says warrior kits need to get bigger before they can help the clan.” That much was true, seeing as he had stopped and told Jaykit that much the many times the enthusiastic little tom tried following him on his patrols.

“Like you’re ever gonna get any bigger!” Hollykit teased him, giving Jaykit’s ear a playful cuff. The tom bristled and begun to rear back so he could lunge out at Hollykit, only to feel her presence being plucked up and put elsewhere by Nightcloud. She began grooming Hollykit and flicked her tail against Jaykit’s shoulder in a poor effort to calm him. _Why was she always interfering? It's not Nightclouds place to tell me what to do!_ He thought it was unfair how Hollykit always got their Windclan mother's attention and envy prickled his paws when the Windclan queen cooed and fawned over her. _Lets just see how it is when Nightcloud has her own kits. _He thought. _You will get what you deserve abandoning Leafpool for her.___

__“Behave.” She scolded Hollykit. Jaykit could hear the warmth in her voice. He couldn’t see his sister but he had heard Nightcloud compliment her black pelt so many times it was almost sickening for him to think about it. _She just likes Hollykit because she looks the most like Crowfeather. Well Crowfeather says that I look like him too!_ This bitterness had been growing in him steadily over the last moon and had strained his relationship with Hollykit, sometimes even Lionkit did not know what to say in defense of his littermates bickering._ _

__Lost in his thought, Jaykit had missed part of what Nightcloud had been saying and only tuned back in when he heard his name. “Being a medicinecat is a very important role in the clan. But Jaykit is right, its not as dangerous for Kestrelpaw to start his training while he is still inside the camp.” She had finished grooming Hollykit and leaned back to get a good look at her. “There you are, much better. Now why don’t you come with me and we can work on tidying up the nest? We will need to make it a little bigger since the kits are coming any day.” Jaykit could sense the excitement that vibrated through his littermate a moment before she nodded._ Shes eager for siblings who are more like her._

“Okay!” Hollykit purred, prancing a circle around Nightcloud as the queen slowly got back up on her paws. _Kiss up._ Jaykit remarked silently. Nightcloud seemed to give Crowfeather another thought, smiling at him but turning grave when he did not notice her leaving. She turned away with an irritated flick of her tail before leading the way back into the nursery.

Crowfeather had let his mind wander off again. When it was just the two of them left, Jaykit could sense where it had gone. He often could picture those thoughts while sleeping curled up with Crowfeather in the warrior's den. The warm scents of the Thunderclan nursery filled his nose and a deep sense of longing stung Crowfeather’s pelt. His father seemed far off from concerns in Windclan or the nursery where Nightcloud and Hollykit had begun pulling out bedding. _He’s daydreaming about Leafpool again._ A sense of foreboding pricked his paws. _What it would be like in the Thunderclan camp. I think about that a lot too._

“Crowfeather?” Jaykit interrupted his uneasy thoughts. The dark gray tom looked around in confusion, he didnt realize they were alone together. Jaykit wanted to know if Crowfeather was going to spend all his time worrying about the Windclan nursery after Nightcloud kitted. The warrior grunted slightly to show he was listening.“What’s going to happen when Nightcloud has her kits?” Crowfeather blinked, stunned. He groomed away the last trace of the scuffle with Lionkit and Hollykit, using it as an excuse to clear his mind before he turned to speak with the younger tom. 

“I’m not sure what you mean.” Crowfeather said warily. “It will probably be a little more cramped in the nursery like Nightcloud says.” Jaykit's tail tip twitched irritably. Sometimes he and Crowfeather seemed to communicate without any words, other times Jaykit thought his father's head was stuffed with thistle fluff. He never wanted to speak thoughtfully when there was something to be worried about.

“No thats not what I mean.” Jaykit started and then stopped. He wasn’t exactly sure what he meant. He had been consumed with thoughts about how his life would change again when his new siblings were born. _Hollykit won't handle it well._ She had taken to Nightcloud readily and wouldn’t be enthused to not get all her attention once Nightcloud had her own kits to fret over. None of it seemed to bother Lionkit but Jaykit thought his brother was just trying to focus on the day of their apprentice ceremony. He agreed it couldn’t come fast enough. Still, there was one thing in particular that Jaykit was worried about. “Will you still have time for us?”

Crowfeather’s eyes widened. After the initial shock of what Jaykit was suggesting his pelt begun to ripple with a guilty unease.

“Well..” he began. “Maybe not as much.” The tom admitted. Jaykit’s tail drooped. That was what he was expecting. “But you, Lionkit and Hollykit are old enough to be out of the nursery and play now. I didnt have any littermates or young denmates when I was your age you know." Jaykit had heard that before whenever he complained about being bored, whenever Lionkit and Hollykit where engrossed with something else. "There is always Harekit and Heatherkit to play with.” Jaykit curled his lips, even though his blind gaze meant little in ways of respect, he turned his head away from Crowfeather to show his dissatisfaction with that suggestion.

“Harekit doesnt like me, and Heatherkit only plays with me because shes mooning over Lionkit.” Crowfeathers whiskers twitched but then he narrowed his eyes.

“Heatherkit is too young to be mooning over any cat.” He said suspiciously. This annoyed Jaykit, Crowfeather was missing the point. He didnt want clanmates or friends who looked down on him or only tolerated him because of his siblings. He turned back towards Crowfeather and could sense his father understood that had not helped the situation very well. “Jaykit.” He sighed, and Jaykit prepared himself for a long discussion about the way “things just are.” Only to find himself pleasantly surprised. “I will find time for you." There was a long pause where Jaykit was skeptical and Crowfeather thought how best to continue.  
"I cant promise you there isnt going to be times Nightcloud wants all my attention and focus.” The way Crowfeather spoke about it that thought didnt much seem to appeal to him either, the thought comforted Jaykit. He felt the toms dark muzzle brush he cheek to speak more quietly into Jaykit’s ear. “Im scared of all of the change too.” he mewed, whiskers twitching like it were a joke, an attempt to lighten the mood. “But I have duties to the clan and the clan comes first.” 

It occurred to Jaykit for one bitter moment that this wasn’t always how Crowfeather had felt. Surely he never had any duties to Leafpool? But he had found the time to have a litter of half clan kits. Jaykit held his tongue and swallowed his frustration though. Instead, he nodded. It wouldn’t do him any good to taunt Crowfeather. Especially not when the older tom was making every attempt to understand his sons worries. Jaykit still suspected him of something and he thought that maybe it was why Crowfeather had been so distant lately but he was comforted by what he had to say.

That seemed to satisfy his father, who sat back to talk more simply and resume grooming his already perfect pelt, acting as if the exchange had hardly happened. The tip of his tail flicked under Jaykits chin to get his attention again.

“But I **will** make time for you, and your littermates.” He assured again. “For now just focus on what its going to be like when you are all made apprentices. If Harekit and Heatherkit don’t like you now you can impress them with what a good warrior you shape up to be.” There was warmth in Crowfeathers words. In a slightly different way Jaykit could feel the same warmth he had remembered with Leafpool during the short time he had been with his real mother. It was something he didn't feel when Nightcloud talked to him or any other adult cat for that matter. It raised his spirits and motivated him to respect his father's promise. Crowfeather was right, when he had warrior duties as well they could both show all of Windclan together what a great warrior he could be!

Night had been falling later in the evening which made the camp feel lonely by the time the sun did begin to set. Nightcloud had settled down not long after she and Hollykit finished fixing up the nest. She had complained that her stomach was sore, and didn't take any freshkill that evening. After Crowfeather had come to visit his mate, the dark gray warrior had vanished from camp yet again. He had spent most of his time outside of the Windclan camp these days, only returning every few hours with a piece of freshkill or on special occasions one of the large white chicken feathers that sometimes drifted around the moor from twolegplace.

Jaykit lay awake at the edge of the nursery yet again. Whitetail had gone to sleep in the warrior's den, leaving one giant nest in the back for Nightcloud, his littermates, and the rest of Whitetails kits. Even though Nightcloud had called him to join them before night had taken over the moor, Jaykit couldn’t help but feel unwelcome curling up in the little space that was left between Harekit and Heatherkit. His tail twitched angrily as he strained to hear outside the den. Crowfeather still had never come back to camp.

When Jaykit thought he had enough patience and could not fall asleep on nursery floor, he set off into the back and sat beside Lionkit, outside the nest. Reaching one silver paw over the wall off kneaded moss he gave his brother a sharp little prod in the side. It had been a long enough wait and Jaykit was ready to figure out what was going on.

“Enghuff?” Lionkit rolled over in his sleep, swatting the air dismissively. Jaykits whiskers twitched as he felt the disturbed air. He waited a moment for Lionkit to stir further. When he didn't, Jaykit sat up on his haunches and reached over to shake Lionkit until his brother had no choice but to acknowledge him. “Mmm.. Just a little longer.” he pleaded, attempting to curl back up into a tighter ball.

“Come on fur brain.” Jaykit continued to shake him, feeling Hollykit stir in the spot next to him. “Crowfeather still isn’t back.” he hissed. “I want to go find him” Hollykit’s green eyes had flashed open and were glittering in the darkness.

“What do you need him for? Nightcloud told us to come to bed.” Hollykit stretched out with a long rested yawn before pulling herself up to lay halfway over the side of Nightclouds nest. "And we aren't supposed to be outside the nursery this late."

"You stay then!" Jaykit spat, sitting back to give Lionkit some space to get up. He didn't need Hollykit's company if she wanted to stay in her warm nest with Nightcloud. Jaykit wouldn't admit it but he wanted Lionkits company. His brother was the only other cat in Windclan he thought he could fully trust. Aside from Crowfeather that was. If something happened or if they were caught. It would be nice to have someone by his side.

In his own opinion, Jaykit didn't need a pair of eyes to help him find his way around the unfamiliar territory. Lionkit could be protective at times and was always making sure Jaykit didn't run into things whenever they were more than a few foxlengths from the nursery, something that infuriated Jaykit though he tried his best to hide it. But if they were caught? He was a lot less likely to get scolded or told he was mousebrained for going out alone. Lionkit probably wouldn't get in trouble. He would just be seen as a good littermate looking out for his poor, stupid, blind brother.

"You coming?" Lionkit called. He was up and moving, already a few paces from the nursery. Jaykits anger vanished almost immediately once he knew how keen Lionkit was to explore. 

"Yeah." He whispered, turning away from Hollykit and racing for the exit.

"I dont know about this.” Hollykit's voice trailed after them. Lionkit’s whiskers twitched in expense of his sister's nerves while Jaykit continued past him towards the edge of camp.

"You don't **have** to come!" Jaykit hissed.

“Not scared are you Hollykit?” Lionkit teased, prodding her on the shoulder as she slipped by to join the pair. Her green eyes narrowed and Hollykit shouldered him back before padding on by to join Jaykit.

“I'm not scared." She said indignantly "I just don't think we should be breaking rules because Jaykit can't sleep without Crowfeather by his side.”

Anger flickered through Jaykits pelt but he ignored the jab and continued walking further away from camp, determination in his paws motivated the young tom beyond his cares or any possible worries. _It doesn't matter what Hollykit thinks. Im not just leaving to find Crowfeather, I want to know what he’s up to._ No one else seemed to notice their father was acting funny. Not even his clanmates who had known him seasons before they were kitted. Why should he care what Hollykit assumed about him when she was dead wrong? 

When he sensed that the others had stopped following him, Jaykit came to a halt and looked blindly back over his shoulder, ear twitching in annoyance. 

“What’s the holdup? I want to be back in camp before sunhigh.” Through the light breeze that brushed past his whiskers, he could hear the sound of nervously shuffling paws. Suddenly, even Lionkit seemed to have second thoughts. _Oh Starclan what now?_ “Do you two have ticks on your pads? Lets keep moving!”

“Well..” Lionkit began nervously. He was never the sort of cat to hesitate in speaking his mind. Jaykit turned on his heel to face Lionkit fully. If there was something bothering his brother now it was probably worth listening to. _Hopefully, anyway_ Jayfeather, in a tone very similar to their fathers, grunted his annoyance.

“Spit it out.” Jaykit urged him.

“Its just. Hollykit has a point.” He began slowly, but quickly picked up the pace when he noticed Jaykits hackles had begun to raise. “No.. Listen Jaykit. Im all for getting a headstart and checking out the territory before we’re apprenticed- I heard what you were saying about Kestralpaw earlier… But if we’re just going out so you can bug Crowfeather with a hundred questions then I don't really want to be called out just so I can keep an eye on you while we stumble through Windclan territory.”

“Stumble?” Jaykit hissed. He stood back up on his paws and lashed his tail angrily, Hollykit widened her eyes at Lionkit who grimaced, realizing a moment to late what he had said.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” He tried. But was abruptly cut off before he could say anything else.”

“Oh no, I get it. You want to explore and run around having a good time when the warrior's don't have their eyes on us, but you don't want to have to watch out for poor blind Jaykit while you do it.” Jaykit's claws raked the ground furiously at his own suggestion. “But I don't need you watching out for me! I don't need to wait for you while you’re busy stumbling over your words about why you don't think its important that we know where our father is!” What did it matter if Hollykit wanted to stay in camp and Lionkit just wanted to try his luck at hunting? Neither of them got the big picture or even cared that their only family in Windclan was behaving strangely. What if something was happening to Crowfeather? Lionkit was trying to start back up and explain himself further. 

“I don’t have time for this either. You two can do what you want.” The moon beat on Jaykits back as he broke away from the tall grass that surrounded their camp. He raced off on the wide-open moorland, streaking like a silver bolt in the graying moonlight. Clouds darkened patches of the swishing fields and he tore through them like a racing breeze. He was going to figure this out and bring Crowfeather back to camp. No matter what anyone thought of him. He could do this on his own.


	3. New Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn why Crowfeather has been taking his long night patrols and discover what happens on Jaykit's own night time adventure :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you all that I don't hate Nightcloud! In fact I really want this fic as it continues to do her more justice. She has the potential to be a very complex character and in time I want to do a portion of it from her perspective. I have made the decision from here on out to Rotate the POV Between Crowfeather and Jayfeather as well as Between Nightcloud and Breezepelt.
> 
> Warning in this chapter for blood and injury!

The moor was still. A soft breeze rolled over the land, swishing the grass along to form silky patterns around Crowfeahers path. The young warrior’s mind was preoccupied on ruminations from the trail behind him, an earthy forest scent clinging to his pelt like smoke from a fire as he strode further back into Windclan territory. 

He had waited several nights after his kits settled into camp before stationing himself upwind of the moonpool. It felt foolish at the time, the decision Leafpool had made moons ago was in the past and was cemented in their mistakes just as their kits were. But maybe... _Just maybe she still feels what I do too_. He kept telling himself. It was that wish that kept Crowfeathers determination alive. So we waited. He prepared himself like he always did and got ready for what would probably be another horrible mistake.

The first two nights were silent outside of his own head. A pang of terrible guilt threatened to consume Crowfeather at every turn of thought but each morning he returned back to camp to see Jaykit and his sibling tripping over themselves to see what he might have brought them. It reassured his connection with Leafpool and his desire to see the mother of his kits.

Nightcloud had shown stifling concern when she realized that Crowfeather had not been in the warrior's den and she had probed him incessantly as to why he needed to be out of camp at night. Regrettably, he had lied the first dawn she came to confront him and insisted that Onestar had asked that he take on some extra hunting patrols.

“Afterall, its my fault we have extra mouths to feed.” Crowfeather had tried his best to sound bitter, wincing when he noticed Lionkit had hidden himself under Nightclouds bushy tail, and had heard their entire conversation. It took some apologizing and convincing to assuage any worry that the clan was not overjoyed to have three more future warriors, even if they were half Thunderclan. Despite all of that pain he had brought back to camp Ashfoot had caught him in his lie and made sure to scold her son on using their leaders name to excuse his foolish flights of fancy. He was sure, however, that she had not told Onestar or Nightcloud and was thankful for the cover. It still had done little to sate his guilt.

Lionkit and Hollykit seemed to be adjusting about as well as he could have expected any of his litter to do. They played well with Whitetail's kits and Hollykit had grown a special fondness for Nightcloud. It was something that delighted his Windclan mate but made Crowfeather's pelt prickle with unease. He had spent his days thinking dreamily over the idea of his and Leafpool's children being raised by themselves and a part of him wanted that fantasy to be real. He was bitter over the thought that Hollykit might ever think of Nightcloud as her mother.

Jaykit was another story. Crowfeather was fond of his son's curiosity and determination. He was a clever young cat and had quickly and firmly shown his loyalty to Crowfeather. After their first evening alone, the discussion of the future, and what to expect, Jaykit was determined to show his very best to his father and the entirety of Windclan. It was an endearing sight, but something felt wrong in Jaykit's dependence on him. If Crowfeather thought about it long enough or had any cat to admit it to, he would have said the feeling was like being ashamed of himself and everything he had done. In his heart, he didn’t feel he deserved Jaykits perfect trust in him, but the young tom desperately wanted his father to be near. So much so that he had taken to sleeping in Crowfeathers nest in the warrior's den at night.

Crowfeather blinked and shook his head. _I’m off daydreaming again._ He glanced up at the sky and scoffed quietly to himself. _If you can even call it daydreaming this time of night._

Leafpool had finally shown herself, nearly half a moon since Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit had arrived in the Windclan camp. Crowfeather let the thought warm his pelt and put some ease into his ruffled fur when he thought of it. The excitement in her voice as Leafpool streaked over the border to bump her nose against her mate's cheek, the wordless laughter as the two of them bounded and nuzzled for several moments before finally drawing away. Neither cat could remove the smile from their face.

When he returned to camp the following day to greet Nightcloud, all of that warmth had vanished, his pelt dirty and stained with the scents of fresh grass and stream water that had washed away Leafpool’s sweet scent.

 _She still loves me._ Crowfeahter thought at least ten times a day. Often at random and inconvenient times. It would manifest itself as he was hunting or entertaining Jaykit with a play scuffle. Even when he and Leafpool were already together, updating each other quietly on the daily events of their clans. It was relief enough to quiet all his worries. Talking with Leafpool and grooming her pelt, thinking about the warm scents of the Thunderclan nursery.

After the first night, both Crowfeather and Leafpool had expressed their reservations. Though Crowfeather's guilt was great, it was Leafpool's own concerns that tempered him and kept his loyalties focused back on their kits and Windclan. She had gone so far to mention Nightcloud and his relationship with her. How he would be breaking her trust and hurting another cat who loved him very much. From there, that small sting of rejection nailed him back into his place.

 _Nightcloud doesn't love me._ He thought bitterly. _How could she? She knows nothing about me and doesn't care about my time with Leafpool or.. Or Feathertail._ He pushed the thought of the beautiful Riverclan shecat out of his mind. At least his relationship with her had never complicated things. Then again, there was never enough time where it could have. 

Part of Crowfeather understood. He thought about his own jealousy, thinking back on the idea that maybe Thunderclan could have been convinced that Leafpool had mated with some Thunderclan tom instead of him. Still, how could he let go of his memory of Feathertail? His history with Leafpool? Sometimes when she did, Crowfeather felt like he was the one who was going to cry.

He missed another catch thinking harshly about returning back to Windclan before dawn and with each potential bit of prey Crowfeather missed, his frustration mounted until he was slashing furiously at the tall grass, his claws tangling in the tussocks for all their effort. 

“Foxdung!” He spat, hissing at his own stupidity and privately scolding himself for losing sense. _You’re acting like an apprentice who doesn't know how to control his emotions. Get it together, there is too much going on to break up like this._ Crowfeather’s tail lashed angrily, stirring up last seasons fallen leaves and successfully scaring any last hint of prey in the area while he tugged and spat out the bits of grass caught in his claws. Sometimes he felt like an apprentice. Like he never really had outgrown the childish bitterness or need to feel the center of it all.

He sat there and seethed, waiting for his anger to calm before striking off in another direction to hunt. Crowfeather knew he needed to be level headed to catch anything and more importantly he needed to catch something before he dared turn back up in camp.

When at last he had freed his claws from every last bit of grass and Crowfeather had groomed his agitated pelt flat, he felt well enough to set off again. Nearby sat a jut of rock, clotted up with soil and roots from a season's stale rabbit set. Bounding up to his perch, the gray tom hauled himself ontop to get a better view over the terrain. He had a fair understanding of Windclans territory but rabbits were far and few after sunset. If he was lucky perhaps the scuffling of a stray mouse would make its way over the moor to his ears.

He sat rigid until his muscles felt stiff with the effort. His ears flicked back and forth in each direction but heard little more than a stray grasshopper chirping its excited song, hidden away deep in the grass. Crowfeather was just about to move on when sudden and intensely loud rustling intrigued his senses.

He squinted through the night but could not quite make out the exact area it had come from. There was no movement, and as though realizing it had been sensed whatever made the sound suddenly stopped.

Still listening intently, Crowfeather began tasting the air and sniffing in earnest. There was no acrid scent of fox or badger. No sign of anything unfamiliar or larger than him like a dog or twoleg. He would have scented any of that a mile away but the sound he had heard was larger than any rabbit or hare. Thoughts of the clan flooded through his mind and Crowfeather realized now that he was back on his own territory, it was his duty to inspect anything strange that might be occurring while he is on patrol. _Perhaps if its something interesting Onestar and Nightcloud will forgive me for coming back with empty paws._

He took a step forward, ears folded towards the direction of his goal. The dark toms pelt had turned a smoky gray in the pale moonlight. He stretched out languid and long over the rocks to prepare his muscles before slipping down back into the grass. He was a moment too late in proceeding when at once a raucous caw broke out followed by the furious and terrified wail of a young cat. The grass rattled violently and a quick repetitive scratching noise sent out another stream of pained cries.

Crowfeather’s large blue eyes flashed with terror as he recognized the voice.

“Jaykit!” He yowled, rushing forward without a moment to consider the scene. Another scream pierced the night and the rushing of wind and wings roared loudly in Crowfeather’s ears as his claws met their first blow. He lunged up at one of a pair of retreating birds and raked his claws down its outstretched wing, pulling the beast down to earth and whacking its head viciously off the ground. It was still.

In the flurry of grass and wings, Crowfeather caught a flash of Jaykits silver pelt, bloody and trembling. Furiosity and vengeance beat a stroke in his heart and he tore off after the other pair of wings that had landed several feet away. The gleam of its beak flashed angrily as it snapped at Crowfeather but he charged on, sending a blow at its head that was airily dodged. When he landed hissing the two starred each other up and down. Crowfeather blinked at the big blackbird. Its long beak was thick and tapered downwards and his wings shown oily blue in the moonlight. _A crow?_ The realization suddenly hit him and he swallowed dryly. _I've never heard of a crow attacking cats._ The great bird was bigger than any crow he had ever seen. A mob of them would have been enough to take out Crowfeather but the pair that had attacked Jaykit had no chance of winning this battle. The crow seemed to realize it as well, with a final glance over Crowfeathers shoulder to where Jaykit lay curled and the still body of its partner lay ragged- he let out a solemn call and beat his wings once, twice, and was off. It circled the scene with several wing strokes and settled finally in one of the sparse distant trees that dotted Windclan’s territory. 

Only when Crowfeather was certain the beast had gone and it was safe to let his guard down did he finally rush back to Jaykit. His son's eyes were closed tight even in their useless state, as though the young tom desperately wished not to see the scene that had unfolded before him. Crowfeather stepped over the limp body of his opponent to reach Jaykit and begun nosing his fur to frantically find the source of his pain.

“What happened?” He demanded anger caught with despair in the back of his throat. “Jaykit- Jaykit where did it get you?” The Silver tabby toms pelt was sticky with mingled blood from himself and one of the crow's. Understanding seemed to have filled Jaykit at his father's touch as he had approached, though the older cats commanding tone did little to calm the frantic rise and fall of his flank. He had covered his face with both paws and was refusing to rise. Crowfeather could not find the source of his son's injury and was panicked by the strain of his own heartbeat.

After a moment of silence, where Crowfeather ceased his efforts to coax Jaykit to tell him anything, the tom sat back and looked at Jaykit's bloody form. The small tom let out a pitiful mewl and slowly, agonizingly, let his paws slide from his face.

A smear of fresh blood followed their trail and Crowfeather felt sick. Where previously his sons misty blue gaze had been pale and bright from his blindness. Dark blood seemed to stain the orbs, tattered flesh across his muzzle left rough crisscrossed scratches that had torn away clumps of fur. 

Crowfeather drew in a sharp breath and Jaykit whimpered again, covering his face and curling in on himself in an act of shame.

“I- Im s-sorry.” He sniffled, trying to hold tightly to the tears that were threatening to wash over the carnage. “I wa-nted t-to, f-f-find you.” He let out an exhausted wail, unable to hold his misery in any longer. A striking pain scored Crowfeathers heart as the realization hit him. He wanted to know why I haven't been in camp. All the memories of Jaykit following his father to the warrior's den seemed to be mocking his stupidity. 

Jaykit was always tired when he came back to camp. He missed out on playing with his littermates and the other kits because he was so tired waiting up for him. _This is my fault._

“It’s okay..” Crowfeather heard himself speak, he stammered his uncertainty and stepped back to Jaykits side. “I know it hurts.. You were.. Very brave.” _And incredibly stupid._ Crowfeather bit back the remark. It would do no one any good and he knew the accusatory feeling he felt inside himself wasn't for Jaykit. He regretted that thought deeply nonetheless as he began gathering Jaykits shivering form up in his Jaws. Small though he was for his litter, Jaykit was quickly getting too heavy to carry but the tiny tom wouldn't have the strength to carry himself like this. Crowfeather glanced quickly towards the sky for any signs of the other crow but only saw stars. His pelt prickled with shame at the sight of silverpelt above and the tom looked away. There would be time for his own pain later. For now, he owed his pain to Jaykit and Leafpool, who would surely never forgive him.


End file.
